When Itachi Birthday
by Princess Love Naru Is Nay
Summary: Ne, Sasuke.Jadi hadiah apa yang akan kita berikan pada Tachi-nii?/Sebuah hadiah yg sangat diinginkan Baka Aniki.You know what I mean Naru-chan. Sasuke menyeringai/Dan SasuNaru pun memasukkan Kyuubi ke dalam karung, membopongnya dan melemparnya ke kamar Itachi. Sialnya Kyuubi karena Itachi sedang mabuk/KAU ADIK DURHAKA NARUTO! YAOI,softLemon. ItaKyuu-SasuNaru.SPECIAL ITACHI BIRTHDAY


When Itachi Birthday

Siang itu, Seorang pemuda berambut raven duduk bersandar ke sebuah pohon sakura di halaman belakang sekolahnya, menatap langit biru yang sama sekali tidak terdapat polesan gurat putih dalam helaian warna lembutnya. Warna yang menenangkan dan menyenangkan, sama juga seperti warna safir bola mata pemuda yang amat sangat dicintainya.

Sesekali rambut model emo itu bergoyang terhempas angin. Keren! Hanya hal itulah yang akan orang lain pikir dan gumamkan saat melihat si sosok pemuda berwajah stoic itu. sejak tadi hanya menatap awan, sama sekali tak bergerak sekalipun kakinya sudah kesemutan.

Eh?

Kesemutan?

Tentu saja.

Karena sejak satu jam yang lalu ada seonggok kepala berambut pirang yang tertidur lelap di pangkuannya. Raut wajahnya begitu lelah karena semalaman tidak bisa tidur nyenyak apalagi saat mengingat kelakuan kakak semata wayangnya.

"Suke…" sahutnya parau begitu membuka mata. Sorotnya tampak amat layu saat onyx di atasnya menunduk menatap intens.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Sasuke, orang yang dipanggil si pirang tadi tersenyum lembut. Senyuman khusus yang hanya ia berikan pada si pirang. Si pirang langsung beringsut duduk dan menyamankan posisinya di depan Sasuke, ia menunjukkan raut sedih, menularkan rasa sedih itu pada orang yang sejak tadi mencemaskannya.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Aku tidak suka Kyuu-nii dan Tachi-nii bertengkar. Lagipula besok… Tachi-nii ulang tahun kan?" Naruto menunduk dalam, kasihan sekali pada kakaknya Sasuke yang terus-terusan disakiti kakaknya. Padahal Itachi sudah sangat baik dan selalu mengalah serta menuruti semua yang diinginkan Kyuubi.

Tapi dasar Kyuubi itu siluman. Dia terus saja selalu menganggap bahwa dirinya yang paling benar. Tidak mau mengalah sekalipun pada Itachi. Dan itulah yang membuat Naruto sangat kesal dan ingin menggunduli kepala merah sang kakak agar pikirannya terbuka. Tidak selalu bersikap egois dan menyakiti orang-orang yang menyayanginya.

"Tak perlu kau pikirkan, Naru. Besok juga hubungan mereka akan lebih baik." Sasuke mengelus kepala pirang di depannya agar tidak lagi khawatir. Naruto menatap Sasuke ragu lalu menghela napas berat.

"Semoga…" desah Naruto akhirnya. Tapi tak lama kemudian ekspresi wajahnya kembali berubah. "Ne, Sasuke. Jadi hadiah apa yang akan kita berikan pada Tachi-nii?" tanyanya kemudian. Sedikit penasaran dengan ide yang kali ini akan Sasuke usulkan. Mereka memang sudah sangat lama saling mengenal. Sejak usia mereka masih empat tahun dan duduk di bangku TK. Sampai akhirnya pada saat kelas satu SMU mereka menyadari bahwa sama-sama memiliki perasaan khusus yang berbeda.

Akhirnya, Naruto dan Sasuke saling mengungkapkan perasaan masing-masing. Mulai merajut hubungan yang lebih mendalam dan berusaha mengerti satu sama lain. Sudah hampir tiga tahun mereka berpacaran, dan mereka sangat jarang bertengkar. Hal itu karena Sasuke yang jarang bicara selalu berusaha tidak menyela saat dobenya itu marah. Sedangkan disaat Sasuke marah, Naruto selalu mengalah dan berusaha merayunya.

Sungguh hubungan mereka berbanding terbalik dengan hubungan sang kakak. Karena sekalipun Itachi memang selalu mengalah dan berusaha memahami Kyuubi, Kyuubi tidak pernah berusaha melakukan hal yang sebaliknya. Sehingga hubungan yang perpaduan negatif dan positifnya kurang imbang itu mengalirkan arus yang membahayakan.

Mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, Sasuke terdiam lalu berkata, "Sebuah hadiah yg sangat diinginkan Baka Aniki. You know what I mean, Naru-chan." Sasuke menyeringai. Melihat seringaian Sasuke yang mengerikan mendadak Naruto merinding disko. Tapi ia masih penasaran juga.

"Maksudmu apa Suke? Aku tidak mengerti." Naruto mengenyit aneh. Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Naruto lalu berbisik.

Beberapa detik kemudian Naruto terbelalak kaget. Tidak percaya dengan ide yang diusulkan Sasuke, tapi tidak lama kemudian ia manggut-manggut lalu ikut menyeringai iblis.

"Khukhukhu Tachi-nii. Kau harus berterima kasih pada kami." Naruto terkikik bak orang gila. Dan Sasuke lebih sinting lagi karena melihat kelakuan kekasihnya yang tidak waras justru menepuk bahu Naruto bangga.

"Kita memang serasi Naruto…" katanya sableng.

.

Summary: Ne, Sasuke. Jadi hadiah apa yang akan kita berikan pada Tachi-nii?/Sebuah hadiah yg sangat diinginkan Baka Aniki. You know what I mean, Naru-chan. Sasuke menyeringai/ Dan SasuNaru pun memasukkan Kyuubi ke dalam karung, membopongnya dan melemparnya ke kamar Itachi. Sialnya Kyuubi karena Itachi sedang mabuk/KAU ADIK DURHAKA NARUTO! YAOI, Soft Lemon.

Disclaimer

Mashashi Kishimoto Sensei punya chara. Segala bentuk lainnya dalam fic ini adalah murni hasil jerih payah otak beku Nay

Pairing

ItaKyuu – SasuNaru

Genre

Romance, drama, hurt, humor

Rated

M bin mesum. Huahahaha

Warning

Maybe OOC, YAOI ato BoyXBoy, ato cerita gay. Miss typos, garing, lime, soft lemon. Sooo… buat yang gak suka silahkan minggir daripada muntah kan? Hehe

Tadinya fic ini mau Nay bikin pake genre full humor. Tapi gak tau kenapa galaunya Nay kebawa-bawa mulu sama semua ff Nay. Jadi apa adanya aja deh. hehe

NO LIKE DON'T READ

.

Cemas?

Yah! Hal itulah yang dirasakan seorang pemuda berambut raven panjang. Sejak tadi ia berusaha menghubungi kekasihnya yang masih tidak mau mengangkat telpon. Pemuda bermata onyx itu kembali mengetik sms cepat lalu mengirimnya. Menunggu beberapa saat, tetap tidak mendapatkan balasan.

"Demi Tuhan ada apa denganmu, Kyuu?" Tanya Itachi jengkel. Mulai habis kesabarannya menghadapi sikap childist sang sulung Namikaze. Tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dikatakan dan dijelaskannya pada Kyuubi? Bahkan saat kemarin dan tadi pagi ia datang ke rumah Kyuubi, Kyuubi tetap tidak mau menemuinya.

Padahal masalah yang terjadi di antara mereka itu sepele.

Itachi tidak mengijinkan Kyuubi pergi dengan Sasori esok hari. Yah! Tadinya besok Kyuubi dan Sasori hendak pergi ke Suna untuk membeli komponen-komponen robot untuk tugas kuliah mereka.

Tapi bukan kah harusnya Kyuubi mengerti?

Besok itu ulang tahun Itachi.

Itachi sama sekali tidak berharap Kyuubi memberinya kado atau pun ucapan selamat. Yang diharapkan Itachi hanya satu hal, Kyuubi ada di sampingnya, menghabiskan waktu seharian penuh dengannya.

Apa itu terlalu berlebihan?

Apa Itachi terlalu menuntut?

PRAK! Pada akhirnya karena jengkel Itachi membanting hapenya ke lantai, membuat bendak kecil pipih itu hancur berkeping-keping dan serpihannya berserakan. Itachi mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi lalu melangkah pergi.

Yah!

Sebaiknya ia menenangkan diri.

Menghabiskan detik-detik jelang ulang tahunnya di club, mabuk-mabukkan, setidaknya bisa mengurangi kegalauan hatinya bukan?

Setidaknya… itulah yang si Uchiha sulung pikirkan.

.

Naysaruchikyuu

.

.

Pukul sebelas malam. Naruto mengetuk kamar Kyuubi. Tahu pasti kakaknya itu pasti belum tidur. Tak lama kemudian Kyuubi menyahut dan membuka pintu malas. Terlihat sekali kalau ia sendiri sedang setress alias banyak pikiran. Naruto menatap kakaknya malas lalu masuk ke dalam kamar, yang dibiarkan Kyuubi karena adiknya yang tidak tahu diri itu memang tidak mengenal kata 'permisi'.

"Aku lelah, ada apa?" Tanya Kyuubi. Kelopak matanya tampak menghitam. Jelas sekali beberapa hari ini karena bertengkar dengan Itachi ia sendiri juga kurang tidur.

"Itu apa Kyuu-nii?" Tanya Naruto saat melihat saku celana jeans hitam Kyuubi bagian kanan menggembung. Kyuubi menunduk ikut melihat apa yang Naruto perhatikan lalu kembali menatap adiknya sambil mendengus.

"Bukan urusanmu!" jawab Kyuubi ketus.

Mendengar jawaban itu Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya bosan sambil membatin'Akan kubalas kau Kyuu-nii!'.

"Cepat katakan ada apa?" Tanya Kyuubi setengah membentak. Kasar sekali. Tidak peduli sekalipun Naruto itu adiknya sendiri. Membuat Naruto mencibir dan merutukki nasib nistanya yang harus punya kakak semenjengkelkan Kyuubi.

"Aku ingin meminta pendapatmu tentang hadiah yang akan kuberikan pada Tachi-nii. Itu saja kok." Naruto berkata santai. Berusaha menyembunyikan seringaian iblis yang ternyata tetap saja dapat dilihat Kyuubi.

Mendengar itu mendadak Kyuubi merasakan firasat buruk. Entah kenapa dia mendadak menelan ludah ngeri?

'Perasaan apa ini?' Kyuubi membatin horror.

"Seperti aku mau tahu saja. Keluar!" bentak Kyuubi berusaha menghilangkan rasa gugupnya. Semakin menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan Naruto, rupanya membuat Kyuubi semakin ketakutan sendiri. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan kehadiran seseorang di balik punggungnya, tepat saat Kyuubi berbalik. Orang itu menutupi tubuh Kyuubi dengan karung.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? KELUARKAN AKU BRENGSEK! KARUNG INI BAU SEKALI!" teriak Kyuubi histeris. buru-buru Naruto menghampiri si pelaku dan mengikat tepat bagian perut karung putih yang hanya bisa menutupi sampai lutut Kyuubi.

Si pelaku yang ternyata tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Sasuke, alias pacar Naruto dan adik Itachi sendiri langsung berjongkok dan mengikat kaki Kyuubi dengan tambang besar. Membuat Kyuubi kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhnya dan terbanting ke kasur.

Naruto tampak tersenyum puas melihat kadonya untuk sang calon kakak ipar. Siapa yang tahu kan dibalik karung nista yang ia pungut dari gudang dan belum dicuci hampir satu tahun itu terdapat sosok tampan dan keren kakaknya sendiri? Ahh… Naruto sangat senang saat memikirkan ia akan diberikan pelukan haru Itachi.

"Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak Kyuu-nii. Meski beberapa bagiannya tadi sudah kulubangi, tapi tetap saja kalau kau tak mau diam kau akan kesulitan bernapas." Sasuke menginterupsi Kyuubi yang sejak tadi bergulang-guling di kasur berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Dan kau harus mau tahu hadiahku untuk Tachi-nii, Kyuu-nii. Karena hadiah kami tahun ini… adalah… kau…" desis Naruto mengerikan. Membuat Kyuubi yang ada di dalam karung super nista itu melotot horror.

"LEPASKAN AKU NARUTO! Atau aku tidak akan segan membunuhmu saat bisa keluar dari karung biadab ini. SASUKE! KAU MAU AKU TIDAK MERESTUI HUBUNGANMU DENGAN ADIKKU LAGI? HAH?!" Kyuubi terus berteriak seperti orang gila. Mulai berani banget pake ngancem-ngancem Sasuke.

"Seperti kami mau tahu saja!" kata Sasuke dan Naruto kompak. Mereka semakin menyeringai lalu mulai menghampiri Kyuubi. Sasuke memanggul bagian punggung Kyuubi, sementara Naruto yang lebih pendek dua senti dari Sasuke memanggul bagian kaki.

Mereka pun terus-terusan menyanyikan lagu happy birthday to Itachi sepanjang jalan sambil membopong Kyuubi menuju kediaman Uchiha. Tapi mungkin di dalam mobil nanti karung itu juga akan diikat oleh pita merah tanda cinta. Tanda cinta dari dua orang adik gila yang dengan tidak elitenya memberi kado pada sang kakak menggunakan karung bekas.

Ckckck!

Happy birthday Itachi Nii-san.

Poor to my Kyuubi. Hahaha.

.

Naysaruchikyuu

.

.

BRUK!

"CRAP!" jerit Kyuubi saat tubuhnya dilempar ke suatu tempat. Meskipun yakin sedikit empuk karena dilempar ke karpet tebal, tetap saja rasanya sangat menyakitkan. Kyuubi terus berusaha berontak dan keluar dari karung. Ia bergerak tidak nyaman ke sana kemari berusaha melepaskan diri. Sialnya dia… karena ikatan talinya itu amat kuat.

"KELUARKAN AKU DARI SINI!" teriak Kyuubi serak. Mulai menggila karena sudah sangat kepanasan. "Atau aku akan membunuh kalian berdua. KELUARKAN AKU BRENGSEK!" Kyuubi semakin histeris saat tidak merasakan keberadaan seorang pun di sekitarnya.

Mendadak jengkel sekali pada Naruto yang ikut ambil alih atas insiden penculikannya. "KAU ADIK DURHAKA NARUTO!"

Kreeet!

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu dibuka, lalu tidak lama kemudian suara itu berganti dengan debaman pintu dan 'klik', pertanda pintu kembali dikunci. Kyuubi memasang telinga awas, suara langkah kaki yang terdengar sempoyongan menghampirinya. Kyuubi berusaha beringsut mundur karena yakin dalam bahaya. Di manapun ia sekarang, ia yakin ini bukan hal baik.

"Siapa kau? Jangan mendekatiku, sialan!" bentak Kyuubi ketakutan. Berharap orang itu bukanlah seseorang yang akan menyakitinya. Tapi saat mengingat perkataan Naruto tadi di kamarnya, Kyuubi menurunkan intensitas kepanikannya, tiba-tiba merasa yakin bahwa orang yang menghampirinya adalah Itachi.

Sedikit bernapas lega, karena yakin Itachi tidak akan berbuat macam-macam padanya. Orang itu menyentuh lengan Kyuubi lalu menggumam tidak jelas.

"Ini kado yang dikatakan Sasuke, ya?" kata Itachi parau. Tiba-tiba suara aneh Itachi justru membuat Kyuubi semakin merinding. Berharap dalam hati mood Itachi sedang baik saat ini. Tapi saat mengingat sekarang ia dan Itachi sedang bertengkar, mendadak Kyuubi merasa tidak percaya diri.

"Itachi, ini kau kan? Boleh aku minta kau melepaskan tali yang mengikat tubuhku? Aku Kyuubi. Sesak di sini, Itachi…" kata Kyuubi lembut. Tidak biasanya dia mau memanggil kekasihnya itu dengan nama asli. Tapi tampaknya Kyuubi cukup tahu diri, ia sedang meminta bantuan Itachi.

"Kyuu-chan? Kau kah itu? Sedang apa kau di sini?" Tanya Itachi aneh. Sedikit mengernyit karena tiba-tiba Kyuubi ada di kamarnya, bersembunyi di dalam karung lagi. Main petak umpet?

"Naruto dan Sasuke yang memasukkanku ke dalam karung. Bisa aku minta kau lepaskan aku Itachi?" Tanya Kyuubi mulai tidak sabaran. Itachi berpikir sebentar, tampak sekali tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya dengan benar, sejak tadi jongkoknya itu sempoyongan.

"Baiklah." Itachi mengangguk setuju. Ia mulai membuka pita merah besar yang melilit perut Kyuubi, membuka tali tambangnya juga serta ikatan di kaki Kyuubi. Merasa sudah bebas, cepat-cepat Kyuubi keluar dan menyingkirkan karung super nista itu jauh-jauh. Menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya sambil menyeka keringat yang mengalir deras di pelipisnya.

"Eh?" Kyuubi berjengit saat melihat Itachi. Matanya tampak sayu dengan wajah merona. "Kau mabuk Itachi?" Tanyanya kesal. Kyuubi memicingkan matanya saat menatap Itachi. Itachi mengangguk cepat seperti bocah, tidak menyangkal pertanyaan Kyuubi yang lebih tepat jika dianggap pernyataan.

"Yah! Karenamu aku mabuk."

"Kau yang bodoh kenapa menyalahkanku?" Tanya Kyuubi makin kesal. Dia berdiri hendak pergi. Tapi kemudian Itachi justru menarik tangannya, membuat Kyuubi terjengkang dan lagi-lagi punggungnya mendarat di karpet.

"WADAW!"

"Justru karena aku bodoh, selama empat tahun ini aku bertahan menjadi kekasihmu, kan, Kyuu-chan? Berhenti mengaturku, dan mulai sekarang, akan aku tunjukkan padamu siapa seme yang sebenarnya!" Itachi mencengkeram lengan Kyuubi kasar, membuat si sulung Namikaze itu meringis nyeri, menatap Itachi yang merayap di atasnya horror. Mulai ketakutan karena baru menyadari Itachi sangat mengerikan saat mabuk.

'Terkutuklah mulutku yang tidak bisa menjaga kata-katanya dan sekarang membuat si keriput itu marah!' Kyuubi membatin menyalahkan mulutnya sendiri. Tidak sadar bahwa otaknya juga bersalah karena mulut hanya akan mengatakan apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya. Sekali ini ia menyesal karena sudah bicara seenaknya tanpa memikirkan perasaan Itachi.

Tapi…

Saat pertama kali yang ia rasakan begitu balas menatap mata Itachi.

Sakit!

Itulah yang dapat Kyuubi tangkap dari sorot mata Itachi.

"Kau tahu Kyuu… aku tidak mengharapkan apa pun darimu di hari ulang tahunku besok." Itachi menoleh malas menatap jam dinding kamarnya yang menunjukkan pukul dua belas kurang dua puluh menit. "Aku tidak mengharapkan walau hanya sekedar ucapan selamat, sungguh."

Kyuubi membiarkan Itachi bicara. Ini pertama kalinya ia bersikap dewasa dan mau mengalah. Sorot mata Itachi yang begitu kesakitan itu tanpa sadar juga menyakiti hatinya.

"Aku hanya ingin kau ada untukku, di sampingku. Diam pun tak apa. hanya itu yang kuharapkan darimu. Tapi kau… justru marah padaku." Itachi tertawa sakit. Suaranya yang parau begitu menyayat relung hati Kyuubi. Merasa bersalah pada Itachi.

Hmph…

Mungkin sudah waktunya bagi Kyuubi untuk mengalah bukan? Sudah cukup selama ini ia bersikap egois dan menyiksa Itachi.

"Baiklah. Aku minta maaf Keriput, malam ini dan besok, aku milikmu sepenuhnya, aku akan menemanimu sampai kau puas." Kata Kyuubi sinting. Bener-bener gak nyadar Itachi yang mabuk bisa aja salah ngartiin kan?

Dan kata-kata Nay terbukti karena dalam sepersekian detik, raut wajah kesakitan Itachi berubah menjadi seringaian mesum. Membuat Kyuubi menelan ludah gugup karena lagi-lagi mendapat firasat buruk.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Tanya Kyuubi akhirnya. Semakin ketakutan saat Itachi memperpendek jarak wajah mereka. Membuat napas hangatnya yang bercampur alkohol menerpa wajat putih mulisnya.

"Menikmati kadoku."

Srek!

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BRENGSEK?!" teriak Kyuubi parau saat tiba-tiba Itachi merobek bajunya, membuat matanya terbelalak shock karena diperlakukan seperti wanita yang hendak diperkosa.

"Memperkosanmu." Jawab Itachi enteng banget. Nadanya sama seperti saat ditanya dalam satu hari dia makan berapa kali?

"Kau gila Keriput! Menyingkir dari atasku! Kau tidak sadar tubuhmu itu sebesar kingkong?" bentak Kyuubi sambil berusaha mendorong wajah Itachi, tapi Itachi justru ikut menarik kepala Kyuubi membuat jarak mereka masih sama seperti tadi. "ARRRGHHH! Kau memuakkan Keriput biadab, brengsek tak punya otak." Akhirnya Kyuubi hanya bisa berteriak histeris sambil terus memaki Itachi.

"Aku hanya ingin menikmati kadoku, lagipula bukannya tadi kau bilang malam ini dan besok akan menemaniku sampai aku puas?" Itachi mengulang kata-kata Kyuubi tadi.

"Tapi tidak dengan melakukan hal ini. Menyingkir Itachi. Jangan membuatku semakin marah."

"Seperti aku mau peduli saja!"

Itachi langsung mengeluarkan tenaganya dan menarik kepala Kyuubi, melumat bibirnya ganas. Tidak peduli pada Kyuubi yang sejak tadi berusaha mendorongnya sekuat tenaga, tidak peduli pada Kyuubi yang kakinya terus menendang-nendang tanpa arah.

Itachi hanya ingin memuaskan hasratnya, melampiaskan emosinya karena merasa selalu dipermainkan oleh si sulung Namikaze.

Keterlaluan?

Tentu tidak!

Dengan mereka berpacaran empat tahun dan Itachi hanya selalu menjadi jongos Kyuubi saja itu sudah menjadi suatu hal yang layak bagi Itachi untuk mendapatkan tubuh sang Namikaze yang ia himpit saat ini.

Itachi menekan kedua pipi Kyuubi berusaha semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka, tapi Kyuubi yang keras kepala itu rupanya tidak mau pasrah begitu saja. Dia menarik kepalanya sekuat tenaga dengan telapak tangan kanan mendorong jidat Itachi.

Duk!

"Argggh!" Itachi meringis kesakitan saat Kyuubi menendang tulang keringnya. Kesempatan itu Kyuubi gunakan untuk mendorong Itachi kuat-kuat. Membuat si sulung Uchiha itu terguling ke samping sambil meringis.

Kyuubi berdiri dan bertolak pinggang, menyeringai melihat Itachi yang kesakitan. Ia segera berjalan menuju pintu, tapi sekali lagi ia menoleh menatap Itachi yang tidak bergerak seinchi pun dari tempatnya tadi sambil terus mengaduh. Hatinya tidak tega juga.

"Hei, memang sesakit itu, ya?" Tanya Kyuubi tak enak hati. Padahal tadi ia sudah berusaha tidak mengeluarkan seluruh tenaganya untuk menendang Itachi.

Itachi tidak menjawab, ia meringkuk sambil memegangi tulang keringnya dan membelakangi Kyuubi. Membuat Kyuubi semakin merasa bersalah.

"Eh, sakit sekali, ya? Kau marah Keriput?"

"Sejak kapan kau peduli? Hatiku sudah jauh lebih sering kau sakiti." Itachi berkata dengan nada datar. Tetap pura-pura kesakitan dan terus meringis nyeri.

Mendengar hal itu hati Kyuubi mencelos perih. Tertohok membuat dadanya sedikit sesak karena baru menyadari sebuah kesalahan fatal yang selama ini tidak pernah peduli pada perasaan Itachi.

"Hei! Aku tidak pernah bermaksud menyakitimu seperti itu, Itachi… kau tahu itu, kan?" Kyuubi kembali menghampiri Itachi. Membuat si sulung Uchiha itu berusaha menyembunyikan senyumnya karena Kyuubi sudah termakan umpannya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Kau bahkan tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku."

"Tidak mengatakan bukan berarti tidak mencintaimu bukan? Kupikir kau sudah mengenal bagaimana sifat dan sikapku." Kyuubi semakin mendekat. Raut wajahnya berubah sedih karena merasa Itachi tidak mempercayai bahwa selama ini ia juga sangat mencintainya.

"Pergilah! Aku sudah biasa kau perlakukan seperti ini. Jangan terus mengeluarkan kata-kata yang akan menyakitiku lagi, karena itu hanya akan membuatmu semakin terlihat buruk di mataku. Kecuali jika kau memang ingin putus dariku, Namikaze…"

Deg! Kali ini napas Kyuubi benar-benar tercekat. Ia bahkan sudah tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk menarik oksigen ke paru-parunya dan menukarnya dengan karbondioksida. Kata-kata Itachi benar-benar sukses membuat dadanya nyeri.

Tepat di belakang Itachi, Kyuubi terduduk. Ia menatap punggung Itachi nanar, bibirnya bergetar karena semua kalimat yang akan dilontarkannya seolah lenyap tak berbekas di tenggorokan.

"Kenapa kau bicara be-begitu Itachi?" Tanya Kyuubi serak. Matanya mendadak panas saat sejak tadi Itachi terus saja menghujami telinganya dengan nada dingin. "Kau sudah tidak menginginkanku lagi?" kali ini Kyuubi menunduk dalam. Mengutuk diri saat merasa ia sudah tidak menarik lagi di mata Itachi.

Dan pada akhirnya… Itachi menyeringai senang karena Kyuubi termakan kata-katanya. Tidak menyadari sejak tadi ia hanya berakting. Itachi berusaha tidak bersiul mendengar suara isak tangis lirih dari balik punggungnya.

"Jawab aku Itachi…" Kyuubi berusaha menahan isak tangisnya. Ia menatap punggung Itachi sedih. Itachi bahkan tidak mau lagi melihatnya.

"Pergilah. Kita akhiri saja…" setelah yakin wajahnya sudah kembali stoic. Itachi bangkit duduk dan berbalik, menatap Kyuubi yang tengah menatapnya bingung dengan air mengalir dari kedua pelupuk matanya.

'Sekeras apa pun engkau, uke tetap saja uke, Kyuu.'. Itachi bergumam licik dalam hati. Sedikit kasihan sebenarnya saat melihat Kyuubi, ia yang memang sejak awal tidak terlalu mabuk itu kini mengendalikan permainan yang diberikan sebagai kado dari sepasang adik tercinta.

"Jangan begitu. Empat tahun itu tidak sebentar, kan, Chi?" Kyuubi merengek. Mulai kayak anak kecil saking gak maunya diputusin sama Itachi. "Aku janji tidak akan menyakitimu lagi."

"Pergilah! Harusnya dari awal aku memang memilih Deidara." Itachi menghela napas. Masih belum cukup puas menyakiti Kyuubi. "Dan asal kau tahu saja, selama empat tahun menjadi pacarmu aku selalu sakit hati." Imbuhnya sadis. Gak peduli banget sama Kyuubi yang semakin sesenggukkan.

"I-Itachi, jangan begitu…" Kyuubi tetap merengek keukeuh. Gak rela banget dia dibuang sama Itachi. "Aku tidak mau putus."

"AKU BILANG KEULAR KAU DARI KAMARKU!" kata Itachi membentak. Pake typo segala lagi. Bikin Kyuubi yang hampir budeg saking kagetnya diteriaki Itachi itu menyeka air matanya sambil ngelap ingus.

"Tapi di sini gak ada ular kan, Chi?" Tanya Kyuubi polos.

"Maksudku keluar, tadi typo," ralat Itachi watados.

Hening.

Mereka kembali sama-sama diam. Tiba-tiba Kyuubi ngesot nyamperin Itachi, dia menatap Itachi sedih. Sedangkan Itachi masih setia memasang wajah datar. Berusaha menahan diri agar tidak menyerang Kyuubi yang sedang bertingkah manis di depannya.

'Rubah sialan, kenapa dia manis sekali, sih?' Itachi misuh-misuh dalam hati.

"Chi…" lirih Kyuubi serak. Tiba-tiba ia berubah yang awalnya punya predikat uke garang jadi uke nakal. "Kalau kita melakukan itu, kita tidak akan putus, kan?"

Glek! Itachi mulai tergoda imannya, apalagi saat mendengar suara Kyuubi yang begitu menggoda. Hampir saja ia menyerang Kyuubi tiba-tiba, tapi untuk menjaga imej serta agar di masa depan Kyuubi tidak lagi bersikap seenaknya, Itachi terus berusaha menahan diri.

"Melakukan apa maksudmu?" Itachi yang berusaha menjaga nada suaranya agar tetap datar gagal sudah. Tidak sanggup lagi menyembunyikan hasrat yang ia simpan selama empat tahun ini.

Menyadari perubahan nada Itachi yang lebih melembut, Kyuubi semakin bertekad. Ia meraih tangan kanan Itachi lalu ia letakkan telapak tangan kasar itu di lehernya.

"Take me, Chi!"

Bruk!

Jebol sudah pertahanan Itachi. Hilang sudah akal sehatnya yang sejak awal memang sudah setengah tidak waras itu. Mendengar permintaan atau lebih tepatnya jika dianggap izin itu langsung membuat tubuh Itachi bergerak sendiri.

Menyerang sang Namikaze sulung yang langsung didorongnya kasar dan ditindihnya tidak berperikerubahan. Kyuubi yang kaget karena serangan mendadak Itachi hanya bisa terbelalak sambil berusaha menahan napas.

Bukan!

Bukan berusaha menahan napas.

Tapi Kyuubi emang gak bisa napas. Bibirnya disumpel bibir Itachi, sih.

Berusaha tidak membuat Itachi kecewa, Kyuubi membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan lidah Itachi mengeksplor seluruh komponen yang ada di dalam mulutnya. Mengabsen giginya satu persatu, membuatnya mau tidak mau mengerang dan menelan salivanya yang sudah bercampur dengan saliva Itachi.

"Ngh…" Kyuubi mengerang saat Itachi mengelus-elus surai orange kemerahannya, merasakan sedikit kehangatan, merasakan sedikit kenyamanan dan rasa aman. Itachi bukan hanya menginginkan kepuasan darinya, tetapi juga ingin ia menikmati setiap sentuhannya tanpa unsur keterpaksaan.

"Aishiteru… Kyuu…" Itachi mengakhiri ciumannya lalu mengecup kening Kyuubi penuh sayang. Mendengar kata-kata itu Kyuubi mengulurkan tangannya dan mengelus pipi Itachi pelan-pelan, ia tersenyum bahagia.

"Mo Aishiteru, Itachi…"

Dan sekali lagi Itachi memperpendek jarak bibir mereka, kini ciumannya lebih lembut dan tidak terkesan memaksa. Ujung lidah Itachi menusuk-nusuk celah bibir Kyuubi meminta ijin agar terbuka, Kyuubi membuka bibirnya sedikit, menyambut lidah Itachi yang sudah sangat sering mengajak lidahnya berdansa. Tangan mereka saling membelai dan mengelus mengungkapkan perasaan yang mereka simpan di hati.

"Ngh…" Kyuubi kembali melenguh saat tangan kanan Itachi mulai menyusup ke dalam celananya dan mengelus-elus miliknya yang sudah setengah menegang. Kyuubi memang tidak memakai baju, tadi sudah dirobek Itachi., "Chi…" ia mendongakkan kepalanya saat bibir Itachi mulai turun dan mengecupi leher putih jenjangnya.

Memperlakukan Kyuubi selembut mungkin karena Itachi tahu Kyuubi punya trauma. Yah! Itachi selama ini bersabar menunggu Kyuubi bukan karena tidak ingin, tapi ia tidak mau memaksakan kehendaknya yang akan membuat Kyuubi tertekan dan kembali terpuruk dalam kenangan masa lalunya.

Kenangan masa lalu Kyuubi kecil yang tidak berdaya diperkosa oleh kerabatnya sendiri. Karena itulah Itachi ingin membuktikan pada Kyuubi, Itachi… bukan orang yang dulu pernah memperkosa Kyuubi dan tidak akan memperlakukan Kyuubi dengan cara yang sama. Itachi tidak mau disamakan dengan orang itu.

"Ssshhh…" Kyuubi mendesis saat Itachi sejak tadi terus saja mengecup-jilat-gigit-hisap lehernya. Meninggalkan banyak tanda cinta yang tidak akan hilang dalam satu malam. Tangan Kyuubi mulai aktif mengelus punggung Itachi yang masih terbungkus kaos hitam, sedangkan tangan yang satunya meremas-remas rambut Itachi tanpa sadar.

Mata Kyuubi semakin menyayu. Sejak tadi ia menggumamkan dalam hatinya Itachi itu bukan orang yang sama. Sorot ketakutannya terlihat jelas tak kalah besar dengan sorot gairah yang kini begitu memabukannya.

"Ngh…" tanpa sadar dilenguhannya yang ketiga air matanya ikut menetes. Itachi yang sedang mengisap nipple coklat kemerahan Kyuubi tentu tidak menyadarinya. Ia tetap fokus dengan permainannya, dengan tangan kanan mempermainkan bagian yang lainnya, sedangkan tangan kiri terus mengurut milik Kyuubi lembut.

"Ahk!"

"Kyuu!" sampai kemudian Itachi tersentak begitu menyadari tubuh Kyuubi bergetar. Itachi menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Kyuubi cemas. Ia tidak sadar Kyuubi sudah kembali menarik kedua tangannya dan menutupi mulutnya. Berusaha tidak mengganggu Itachi dengan isak tangisnya agar Uchiha itu tidak kecewa. Air matanya mengalir deras, membuat Itachi berpikir ia adalah seorang bajingan yang tega menyakiti pemuda yang amat dicintainya.

"Kita hentikan saja. Maafkan aku." Itachi menempelkan dahinya di dahi Kyuubi. Kyuubi menggeleng pelan. Ia menyeka air matanya lalu tersenyum lemah.

"Tidak, lakukan saja Itachi." Perintah Kyuubi pasti.

"Tapi kau belum siap."

"Jika kau menungguku siap, mungkin sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan pernah siap." Kyuubi menyangkal. Membuat Itachi tertegun dan hanya menatapnya penuh tanda tanya, lalu kemudian hati Itachi tertohok saat mendengar kalimat lanjutan Kyuubi, "Aku tidak mau kau meninggalkanku dan memilih si pirang yang jauh lebih sempurna dari aku."

Kyuubi tidak mau mengakuinya, tapi ia sadar Deidara lebih punya segalanya. Tidak punya rasa takut dan mungkin bisa melayani hasrat Itachi kapan saja.

"Kyuu… kau salah paham. Tadi aku tidak serius." Itachi berkata lirih. menyesal karena sudah mempermainkan Kyuubi tadi. Ia tidak tahu akhirnya akan seperti ini.

"Tapi gairahmu ini serius Itachi…" Kyuubi mengelus lengan kanan Itachi pelan, tersenyum getir sambil menatap onyx di atasnya penuh sayang. "Tidak selamanya kau bisa menunggu bukan? Lakukan lah. Buat aku tidak lagi terlihat lemah, bersihkan semua jejak si brengsek itu yang tidak pernah bisa kuhapus sendiri. Buat aku menjadi milikmu…"

Mendengar kata-kata Kyuubi Itachi bimbang. Ia ingin mengikuti permintaan Kyuubi. Tapi sisinya yang lain tetap berusaha menguatkan akal sehatnya bahwa dengan ini… mungkin Kyuubi tidak akan baik-baik saja.

"Aku tahu kau bukan dia, Itachi…" bisik Kyuubi erotis saat ia menarik kepala Itachi dan mendekatkan telinga kanan Itachi ke bibirnya. "Dan kita melakukan ini, atas dasar cinta sama cinta… Kau tidak akan menyakitiku… kan?"

Itachi masih terdiam, namun akal sehatnya mulai kembali menguap saat bisikkan dan desahan menggoda Kyuubi terus menggelitik telinga sensitifnya.

"Sentuh aku, buat aku merasakan hal yang tidak pernah aku rasakan. Aku… milik..mph…" Kyuubi terbelalak saat Itachi kembali melumat bibirnya, memulai kembali pagutan mesra yang begitu amat memabukkan untuk mereka. Sama-sama memejamkan mata menikmati setiap rasa yang dikecap oleh lidah mereka.

Manis.

Bibir Kyuubi adalah satu-satunya hal manis yang mau Itachi kecap. Mampu membuatnya melayang dan tanpa sadar ingin menikmatinya dalam jangka waktu tak ditentukan.

Miliknya…

Namikaze Kyuubi hanya milik Uchiha Itachi.

"Chih…" napas Kyuubi mulai terengah. Ia menggeliat saat Itachi kembali mengocok miliknya. Tidak tahu sejak kapan tubuhnya sudah polos? Itachi benar-benar sukses membuatnya melupakan rasa takutnya sedikit demi sedikit.

"Aku mencintaimu… dan kau mencintaiku… kita akan lakukan perlahan, Kyuu…" bisik Itachi sambil terus mengulum telinga Kyuubi, menggelitik bagian sensitifnya membuat Kyuubi menggelinjang geli.

"Itachih, ahh…" Kyuubi mendapatkan orgasme pertamanya. Hal itu cukup membuat Itachi bernapas lega. Ia mengecupi pipi Kyuubi penuh sayang, menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Kyuubi yang sedikit terbuka. Kyuubi masih berusaha mengatur napasnya, mengumpulkan kesadarannya selepas orgasme yang mampu membuatnya melayang ke surga.

Itachi mulai menarik tubuhnya dan membuka seluruh pakaiannya, tersenyum menggoda saat melihat Kyuubi membuka mata dan melemparkan pandangannya sembarang arah. Mendadak merasa canggung dan malu melihat tubuh telanjang Itachi. Rona merah semakin terlihat jelas menghiasi wajah putihnya, menambah kesan manis di mata Itachi.

Itachi kembali menindih lalu mengecup kening Kyuubi. menggesekkan hidung mereka sambil tersenyum manis, mengatakan kalimat yang sanggup menggetarkan hati Kyuubi dalam sekejap, "Terima kasih sudah mempercayaiku, Kyuu…"

"Chih…" Kyuubi kembali mendesah saat Itachi menurunkan kepalanya, mengecupi leher, dan pundak Kyuubi penuh sayang. Meninggalkan lebih banyak hickey di tubuh sempurnanya. Kyuubi meremat seprai kuat-kuat, berusaha tidak mengeluarkan desahan yang lebih menggila karena malu pada Itachi.

Mana ada pria yang mendesah heboh saat bercinta seperti wanita?

"Aku suka desahanmu… suara paling merdu yang membuatku mabuk kepayang." Seolah mengerti pikiran Kyuubi, Itachi kembali berbisik lembut di telinga Kyuubi. Tangan kanannya mulai menyusuri kembali pangkal paha Kyuubi, mengelus lubang Namikaze sulung itu pelan, lalu menggesek-geseknya menggunakan telunjuk. Membuat Kyuubi semakin melenguh, tidak tahan.

"Chih…"

"Kenapa sayang? Kau mengijinkanku memasukimu? Milikku sudah mengeras untukmu…" Itachi meraih tangan kanan Kyuubi dan membimbingnya agar menyentuh miliknya. Membuat Kyuubi semakin merona karena benda yang lebih besar dari miliknya itu benar-benar sudah menegang sempurna. Melihat Itu Itachi tersenyum, telunjuknya semakin mebelai-belai belahan pantat Kyuubi intens.

"Lakukan Itachi…" Kyuubi membelai pipi Itachi, percaya setelah ini ia tidak akan punya trauma lagi. Itachi mengecup bibir Kyuubi sekilas lalu tersenyum.

"Katakan berhenti saat kau tidak kuat. Aku akan menghentikannya detik itu juga, oke?" Itachi menginterupsi. Kyuubi mengangguk mantap. Kedua tangannya kini mencengkeram bahu Itachi.

"Sssshhh…" Kyuubi merasa aneh saat ada satu jari Itachi yang memasuki tubuhnya, memejamkan matanya rapat karena bibir Itachi kembali menjilati nipplenya sedangkan tangan yang lain mengocok milik Kyuubi pelan.

"Ahk…" Kyuubi semakin menggelinjang saat jari kedua Itachi memasukinya, namun rasa sakitnya masih bisa ia redam. Sampai kemudian giliran jari ketiga Itachi, Kyuubi mulai menunjukkan raut sakitnya. Itachi mengecup bibir Kyuubi lalu memperhatikan Kyuubi khawatir.

"Kita hen-"

"Tidak!" Kyuubi menahan tangan Itachi yang hampir mengeluarkan jari-jarinya, Kyuubi membuka mata lalu tersenyum lemah. "Selesaikan apa yang sudah kau mulai, Keriput. Aku bukan perempuan, jadi jangan menganggapku manusia lemah. Menjijikkan!"

Kyuubi mengangkat dagunya angkuh, mendapatkan kembali kesombongannya, Itachi tersenyum dan mengecup bibir Kyuubi sekilas.

"Baiklah… aku sudah memperingatkanmu, Kyuu…"

"Ngh…" Kyuubi mulai melenguh saat jari-jari Itachi bergerak zig-zag, semakin cepat membuat pemuda di bawahnya hanya bisa mendesah pasrah. Menahan sakit sekaligus nikmat karena kocokan tangan Itachi di miliknya juga bertambah temponya.

"CHI!" jerit Kyuubi saat merasakan blank sesaat. Itachi tersenyum penuh kemenangan, ia sudah mendapatkan titik sweetspot Kyuubi, Itachi terus menubruk titik itu dengan tempo yang semakin cepat, membuat Kyuubi terus-terusan mendesah dan memanggil namanya.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, Itachi mengeluarkan jari-jarinya, ia menjilati wajah Kyuubi sambil mengusap miliknya sendiri, melumurinya dengan cairan Kyuubi tadi sambil terus memperhatikan wajah Kyuubi yang memerah. Napasnya semakin terengah-engah.

"Boleh aku melakukannya?" Tanya Itachi tidak tahan. Suaranya terdengar semakin serak. Kalau saja ia tidak mencintai Kyuubi, Itachi tidak akan sesabar ini. Mungkin sejak tadi ia sudah memasukkan miliknya dan membuat Kyuubi menjerit kesakitan sekaligus nikmat di bawahnya.

"Pelan-pelan," pinta Kyuubi. Itachi mengangguk pasti. Ia mulai melebarkan kaki Kyuubi dan memposisikan miliknya di lubang Kyuubi. Mencoba mengatur napasnya sendiri karena justru kini ia terlihat amat tegang.

Ini adalah penentuan.

Sampai ia salah memperlakukan Kyuubi…

Mungkin Kyuubi tidak akan mau menjadi miliknya lagi.

"Mungkin sedikit sakit, Kyuu. Tapi bisa kah kau bertahan?" Tanya Itachi ragu. Benar-benar takut Kyuubi akan semakin terjerat pada trauma masa lalunya.

"Kau meremehkanku?" Kyuubi mencemooh. Berusaha tidak terlihat gugup juga di depan Itachi, ini sudah tekadnya, dan ia tidak boleh mundur lagi.

"Aku percaya kau kuat…" Itachi mulai memasukkan miliknya sedikit demi sedikit, menggigit bibir bawahnya cemas saat melihat Kyuubi menggertakkan giginya sambil menahan napas. Keningnya mengerut membuat Itachi kembali meragu.

Cinta tidak akan menyakiti bukan?

Saat Itachi hendak menarik kembali miliknya yang sudah memasukki Kyuubi setengah, Kyuubi menahan punggungnya, berusaha mengatur napasnya sambil berbisik di telinga Itachi, "Lakukan, atau aku benar-benar akan meninggalkanmu." Ancamnya serius.

Itachi mengangguk mengerti, ia menghela napas sebentar. Jika dimasukan sedikit demi sedikit begini Kyuubi akan terlalu lama menderita. Karena itu lebih baik sekali hentakan tapi langsung menyentuh titiknya. Setelah yakin dugaannya tidak akan meleset, Itachi langsung menghentakkan miliknya dalam-dalam.

"CHIH!" Kyuubi menjerit sakit sekaligus nikmat. Kulit dalamnya semakin panas saat bergesekkan dengan milik Itachi. Namun Itachi yang masih tidak tahu arti jeritan Kyuubi, semakin panik karena takut hipotesisnya justru salah."La-lagi…" desahan Kyuubi membuat Itachi bernapas lega.

Bener-bener deh. Udah kayak taruhan hidup dan mati aja.

Itachi mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur, ikut mendesah saat lubang Kyuubi begitu menjepit miliknya dan menciptakan euphoria yang bisa membuatnya menggila.

"Chih… ahh… ahhh… faster… Itahcih…"

"Kyuuh… sssh…" Itachi semakin mempercepat gerakannya, tangannya mulai menggerayangi tubuh Kyuubi sedangkan tangannya yang lain mengocok milik Kyuubi yang sudah kembali menegang sempurna.

"Chihh… hmph… ngh…" Kyuubi melenguh nikmat saat bibir Itachi kembali membungkam bibirnya. Membuatnya hanya bisa mendesah tertahan sambil membalas setiap lumatan Itachi. Bibir mereka saling memagut bertukar rasa, berusaha mendominasi satu sama lain.

Percaya pada Itachi…

Hal itulah yang dilakukan Kyuubi saat ini. Yakin Itachi tidak akan pernah menyakitinya, tidak akan pernah membuatnya terluka, dan akan selalu melindunginya sekalipun dengan taruhan nyawa.

Dan semua itu bukan tanpa alasan. Itachi memang sudah melakukan banyak hal untuknya, membuatnya sadar bahwa tidak semua yang mendekatinya hanya untuk sekedar memuaskan hasrat sex mereka. Itachi yang dicintai Kyuubi adalah Itachi yang sabar. Itachi yang tetap setia sekalipun Kyuubi sudah sangat sering menyakitinya.

Bibir Itachi merayap ke pipi Kyuubi, berusaha mendengarkan desahan Kyuubi lebih jelas. Napas mereka sama-sama terpotong-potong.

"Chiih… ahh…"

"Aishiteru… Kyuuh…"

"ITAHCIH!" dan Kyuubi pun kembali mendapatkan orgasmenya. Membuat lubangnya semakin menyempit meremas milik Itachi, Itachi mempercepat gerakannya, mulai kehilangan akal dan melupakan bahwa yang tengah dicumbuinya ini adalah pemuda yang pernah mengalami trauma.

Tak lama kemudian ia mendapatkan orgasmenya, tubuhnya ambruk di atas Kyuubi. Napas mereka sama-sama memburu dengan peluh yang bercampur baur menjadi satu.

Pelan-pelan, Itachi mengeluarkan miliknya dari Kyuubi, membaringkan diri di samping si Namikaze sulung dengan kepala tetap fokus memperhatikan Kyuubi yang masih memejamkan matanya rapat.

Tiba-tiba ada perasaan takut yang menggelitiki hati Itachi, takut perlakuannya yang jelang-jelang terakhir kehilangan kontrol justru menambah bekas rasa sakit di hati Kyuubi.

"Kyuu… gom-"

"Ini nikmat sekali!" potong Kyuubi sambil membuka matanya, ia menoleh menatap Itachi yang terbelalak mendengar kata-katanya. "Aku suka aku suka. Ayo kita lakukan sekali lagi." Kata Kyuubi semangat.

Membuat Itachi sweatdrop tapi juga bernapas lega.

Akhirnya…

Ia bisa membuat Kyuubi melupakan traumanya.

"Aku ngantuk Kyuu…" Itachi membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Kyuubi. Membuat Kyuubi cemberut dan meringis saat merasakan sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya yang tadi dimasuki Itachi.

"Ayolah Itachi…. Sekali lagi saja." Kyuubi merengek.

"Tidak. Aku ngantuk."

"Ah, kau cemen sekali."

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Keriput ayo sekali lagi."

"Tidak mau!"

Kesal karena terus-terusan ditolak Itachi. Kyuubi menggembungkan pipinya lalu menyeringai. Tahu hal apa yang harus ia lakukan agar Itachi mau menurutinya.

"AHAHAHAHA!" Itachi tertawa kegelian saat Kyuubi mulai menggelitiki perutnya. Ia berusaha menepis tangan Kyuubi pelan tapi Kyuubi tidak mau menghentikan tingkah kekanakannya. "Sudah Kyuu, aku tidak tahan. Hahahaha! Geli!" Itachi berusaha menghindari dari Kyuubi tapi Kyuubi justru menduduki perut Itachi dan melanjutkan aksi gelitik menggelitiknya.

"Katakan kau menyerah."

"Ahahaha… tidak, ya ampun, Kyuuh. Hahahaha!" Itachi terus saja tertawa kegelian.

Yah! Hanya memang di depan Namikaze Kyuubi saja Itachi bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri, bisa tertawa lepas dan melupakan imejnya sebagai Uchiha muda. Tidak memedulikan ego, apalagi takut nama baiknya akan tercoreng jika orang lain mendengar suara tawa lepasnya.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Ayo kita lakukan lagi." Kata Itachi yang sebenarnya dari tadi cuma jual mahal. Mendengar itu Kyuubi membungkukan tubuhnya dan menempelkan dahi mereka, tersenyum saat melihat Itachi yang masih sesekali tertawa.

Onyx dan rubi saling menatap. Bertukar kehangatan seolah ingin mengungkapkan rasa cinta satu sama lain hanya dengan tatapan mata. Menimbulkan gelenyar aneh yang membuat mereka semakin terikat satu sama lain dan tak bisa melepaskan diri. Terjerat dalam cinta yang memabukkan, menjanjikan rasa sakit, dan kebahagiaan yang hanya berbanding tipis.

Kyuubi mengalungkan sebuah kalung berbandul rubi panjang di leher Itachi, kalung yang memang sengaja dipesannya dari beberapa bulan lalu persiapan untuk kado ulang tahun Itachi. Sebenarnya tujuannya pergi ke Suna juga bukan untuk membeli komponen robot, tapi untuk mencari batu permata hitam kelam yang hanya bisa ia dapatkan di Suna untuk dikenakannya sendiri. Agar selalu merasa Itachi berada di dekatnya dengan batu permata yang mengingatkan Kyuubi pada onyx sang kekasih tercinta. Kyuubi tersenyum saat Itachi menunduk dan meraba kalung itu, ia menatap Kyuubi heran.

"Kyu?" panggil Itachi meminta penjelasan.

"Happy birthday Itachi… Selamanya, aku mencintaimu… Aishiteru…" bisik Kyuubi mesra. Kata-katanya membuat Itachi tersenyum sambil membelai surai orange kemerahannya. Kyuubi memang selalu berhasil membuat seorang Uchiha Itachi tenggelam dalam tatapan mata rubinya, membuat Itachi bersumpah akan menjaga si sulung Namikaze itu sampai mati. Membuat semakin hari Itachi semakin jatuh cinta.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Kyuu… terima kasih. Mo Aishiteru…" bisik Itachi tak kalah lembut.

End

Omake

Naruto duduk bersandar ke dada bidang Sasuke, menikmati pemandangan malam dari balkon mansion Uchiha. Tersenyum tipis saat melihat langit dipenuhi banyak bintang tepat di hari ulang tahun Itachi.

"Sasuke…" panggil Naruto lembut. Sasuke mengecup surai pirangnya lalu mempererat pelukannya, mereka duduk di lantai dengan tubuh Sasuke yang menjadi alasnya.

"Hn?"

"Arigatou…" kata Naruto tulus.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Sasuke bingung, ia mengernyit aneh.

"Karena Uchiha… selalu menjadi penopang hidup Namikaze. Kau dan kakakmu, sudah berhasil membuat aku dan Kyuu-nii mengerti, memahami, dan merasakan betapa bermaknanya hidup karena begitu amat dicintai. Terima kasih karena kau dan Tachi-nii sudah bertahan menjadi perisai kami."

Mendengar kata-kata Naruto, Sasuke tersenyum tipis lalu membisikkan satu kalimat yang sanggup membuat pipi Naruto merona detik itu juga, "Karena untuk itulah… kami dilahirkan, Naru…"

END

Cengo! Cuma itu ekspresi Nay setelah nyelesain fic ini. Hehehe

GEPLAK! Apanya yang soft lemon? Amburadul gini. Tapi beneran buat bikin nih lemon Nay ampe meriang dan ngabisin waktu dari tadi siang. Maaf kalo hasilnya mengecewakan.

Tapi jujur aja Nay senyum2 gaje pas ngetik adegan ItaKyuu di scene terakhir alias pas selesai bercinta. Muehehehe

Ngomong-ngomong HAPPY BIRTHDAY FOR MY HUSBAND UCHIHA ITACHIIII! #dirajam Kyuubi.

Sempet mikir nih fic gak bakalan ke post malam ini gara2 tadi akun Nay sempet error. Tapi ternyata Tuhan sayang sama Itachi, Nay diijinin ikut ngeramein ulang tahunnya. hehe

Betewe, tadinya Nay janjiin 3 fic d fb. Tapi yg ini aja baru selesai. Jumlah karakternya sama kalo dibagi 3. Nay gak ingkar dong? hohoho

Adakah yang mau review fic nista Nay ini?

Hiks.

RnR Puuuliiiiisssss!

Original Story By

Nay


End file.
